


Lezioni d’italiano.

by ImperialPair



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 08:23:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12553288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair





	Lezioni d’italiano.

Aspettavo con ansia tutta la settimana il giovedì, non vedevo l’ora che arrivasse e forse sarà per l’attesa ma sembrava che non arrivasse mai.  
Quel giorno avevo in programma delle lezioni d’Italiano, fin da quand’ero bambina ero sempre stata attratta dalla storia dell’Italia, mi era piaciuta da subito, dalla fondazione di Roma, fino alla seconda guerra mondiale, avevo comprato molti libri sull’argomento e mi ero documentata sempre in biblioteca. Adoravo tutte leggere di tutte le guerre che c’erano tate in Italia per la loro unificazione, tutte le battaglie e scontri civili. Forse ero un po’ fissata sull’argomento ma avrei voluto saperne molto di più, per questo decisi d’iscrivermi alla “Sapienza” di Roma, magari avrei potuto studiare seriamente la storia della Nazione che mi aveva da sempre affascinato.  
Per non avere difficoltà con la lingua quando sarei andata a studiare in Italia, decisi di trovarmi un’insegnante privata.  
Ebbi un colpo di fortuna in verità, un giorno trovai dei volantini per strada, all’inizio pensai che fosse solo una pubblicità, e sul momento decisi di buttarlo ma quando i miei occhi si fermarono su quel pezzo di carta, rimasi quasi stupita, una donna Italiana cercava studenti che fossero interessanti allo studio della sua madre lingua. Non ci pensai due secondi e subito mi misi d’accordo con Chiara, sul giorno e l’orario, ogni giovedì dalle 18 fino alle 20.  
Il primo giorno di lezione, mi parlò un po’ di lei, si chiamava Chiara Ricciardi ed era una traduttrice ed interprete, ma attualmente non avendo nessun progetto importante aveva decisi di dare lezioni privati d’Italiano per racimolare un po’ di soldi.  
Chiara era una aveva trent’anni e come dire era stupenda, non avevo mai visto delle ragazze belle come lei, aveva dei lunghi e voluminosi capelli dorati, erano leggermente mossi, non avevo mai visto una pettinatura della come la sua. Gli occhi poi, di un verde così chiaro e cristallino, erano enormi e luminosi avevano una brillantezza che non avevo mai visto in uno sguardo di qualcuno. La pelle aveva una tonalità rosea che personalmente non mi dispiaceva. Il suo seno poi, quanto era grande? Una sesta probabilmente, forse settima. Io avevo una seconda scarsa, un po’ la invidiavo.  
Era bellissima, una donna come lei non l’avevo mai vista, ne venni subito attratta, proprio in quel senso. Non ero mai stato affascinata da una persona del mio stesso sesso, nemmeno dai ragazzi ad essere sincera, però ho avuto una relazione, ma è finita poco dopo la fine delle superiori, abbiamo avuto anche dei rapporti, ma non mi avevano mai coinvolta fino alla fine, era bello, ma non c’era quella scintilla che faceva scattare quella passione travolgente di cui sentivo tanto parlare dai miei coetanei. Non avevo penato di essere strana all’inizio, ma tutto cambiò quando incontrai Chiara, a me piaceva lei, forse ero omosessuale. Questa scoperta non mi traumatizzò affatto, per lei avrei anche potuto diventare lesbica, era così bella che non ci avrei pensato due volte se mi avesse chiesto di fare l’amore.  
Le lezioni di Chiara-sensei, erano abbastanza semplici e chiare da capire, spiegava tutto in modo molto coinvolgente e mi faceva amare amara quella lingua che a parere mio era davvero stupenda. La pronuncia era abbastanza facile, molto simile a quella giapponese quindi non avevo grossi problemi. Alcune cose però le trovavo abbastanza ostiche, c’erano tutti quei verbi da imparare, avevo difficoltà soprattutto con quelli irregolari, a volte li trovavo così difficili da coniugare, parecchie volte sbagliavo, ma non mi aveva mai rimproverato, anzi era così buona, mi faceva vedere con gentilezza gli sbagli spiegandomi il modo corretto. Tutte le regole grammaticali erano difficili da memorizzare, le eccezioni poi ancora di più. Tutto sommato studiavo e mi ci mettevo d’impegno, poiché il mio sogno era importante per me. Volevo conoscere così a fondo la storia italiana che quel piccolo ostacolo non mi avrebbe impedito di coronare il mio sogno.


End file.
